Gone with in a flash
by batmanDC
Summary: okay, so Alphonse died And Ed leaves to find happiness outside of central. And finds Konoha. He comes back four years later pretty, umm, I guess you could say scary... but on a military opinion...He's the perfect, Badass, sophisticated, strong and well, sadistic. Roy is trying to bring back the cheerful Ed he used to know and love...RoyEd. FLUFF...also KAKANARU on the side!
1. prologue

**Ed: Age 14**

**Roy: Age 20**

**Prologue**

**Edwards P.O.V~**

****It's been about three months since alphonse died and I feel like I can't even get a hold of my sanity. Like, last week I took one of hawkeyes guns and tried to kill the man who was laughing at alphonses funeral making 'Yo Momma jokes in the back.

I get the fact that iv'e got other people in my life, like for example, iv'e got Winry, hawekeye, Breda, Fuery, and most importantly...Roy.

I get it. It's not everyday you see a dog of the military falling in love...especially not with a man...But, this was different, he was always there when I needed him most. I realized I fell in love at the funeral when we were crying in each others arms.

I've tried several suicidal attempts but fail at all because the military always has me on there watch...So I'm leaving central for about 4 maybe five years to go out and find a life where I'm happy.


	2. chapter 1

**Roy's P.O.V**

****I'm really beginning to get worried about Ed. After alphonses death, he went, like, CRAZY.

But It's not suprising that i'm worried since i did fall in lo- "Sir. Iv'e got a letter for you from...Edward, sir. I'm afraid he's- he-...(sigh) just read the note sir."

What? we both work in central command. Why on earth would he be sending me a letter? Might as well find out...'great now i'm even more worried...what's next? "just hand me it, hawkeye." " Y-yes sir." wow, if she's nervous, then this must be bad...

So, i opened the letter.

_Dear Roy,_

_By the time you're reading this, i'll already be gone...so there's no point in coming after me. I'm leaving central. After my brothers death I've decided to get a life where i'm happier, I seek revenge. SO, ...I'm going to a village of elite Ninja so I can become stronger, I would stay but, I fell in love with you. And since I knew you were straight I knew there was no point in trying to get you. I realized I fell in love with you at the funeral when I also realized...You were always there when i needed you most. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. PLEASE Roy, just whatever you do...don't forget who I am, because when I come back, I will change with my physical appearence as well as mentally. I Love You._

_ Love, Edward._

"No! No, God dammit! this can't be happening!" this is horrible! the person I love and the person who gives meaning to my life is leaving?! "this is going to be the worst five years in my life."

**Edwards P.O.V~ **

"So, this is the legendary Konoha...Let's see how it is." Who's that? I saw a kid, about my age, whiskers painted, or tattooed on his cheeks with blonde hair and bright blue eyes...

And were the same hight! "Hi, My name is Naruto Uzumaki!~ Believe it!" I like this kid, seems pretty cool. "hey!~ I'm a state alchemist from central! My chakra control is already mastered, along with taijustu, I would like to become a ninja of the leaf village." the kid just smiled "sure! i'll take you to meet everyone! come with me!" "okay!~ p.s I like your enthusiasm, kid." he keeps on smiling. "Thanks!".


	3. Chapter 2

**Edward: Age-17**

**Roy: Age-23**

**Naruto: Age-17**

**Kakashi: Age-22**

**Edwards P.O.V~**

It's been A month now that I have lest central, and Konoha is perfect!~ Everyone here is so nice! well, when I first came here nobody really accepted me, but when I took out the Akatsuki and became hokage, I became happy with the out-come. One of my best friends died, last year . ...Sasuke Uchiha.

He had taught me to be an amazing swordsman. After he died, I went blind from one of the akatsuki members. I'm now in posession of The Sharingan. Kakashi had taught me how to use it in a whole year of training.

Oh!~ And Jiriaya had taught me to use sage mode! I really love my life here, It made me forget about Alphonse's death, Well...I still get pretty upset a lot of the time. I'm taking care of the village now, ...wait...what the hell was that?!

Narrators P.O.V~

Edward had heard a bang, he wasn't very alarmed. He threw a sword at the door behind his head...It was naruto. But he knew to dodge it, because Ed did that _Every_ day.

"Hey, umm, Ed? I need some help..." Naruto panted as he shut the door fast like. Ed sighed. " Fangirls, right? Pfft, I know how you feel man." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, but...-I'm Gay." Edward sighed, once again. "I know already. I see the way you act and blush like Hinata Hyuuga when you're around, _Him." _Naruto choked on his words,"But how did you-" Edward inturrupted him,

"It's obvious. When he tried to leave Konoha you went through_ hell_ to make sure nothing happened to him and you can't lie because I'm currently reading your chakra."

"Well, Isn't there some lucky lady in Konoha, or a least someone you love?" Edward stopped everything he was doing and practically froze."Well- I- he- ...no..."

"You're lying, Ed. I'm reading your Chakra too." Edward got up and took his sword out from the wall and walked back to his seat,"His name is Roy...Roy Mustang..."

Naruto was extremely confused, but could tell he wasn't lying "So...You actually know the famous Flame colonel from central I see..." Naruto said shaking,"Yes, a lot more than you know...hey, um, Naruto?"

" Yea?" Edward stood up."When I leave... I want _you _take my place as Hokage... Here. I wan't you to have this when I leave." He handed him a silver pocket watch and left the building to see how the village was doing."

**Roy's P.O.V~**

****That's it. My life is a living hell. this is by far, the _worst _three years of my life...without him here, what else do I have to live for... I wonder if he sent me any letters? ...what the hell was that bang...?

**Narrator's P.O.V~**

It was Riza. With. A. Gun...why am i not supised... he thought sarcastically. "whad'dya want..." she sighed"well since you were to busy sulking in your office I thought this would get your attention...It's a letter from..._you-know-who..." _Roy took the note walked into his offece, and the note read...

_Dear everyone in central command such as, Riza, Maes, Kane, Jean, Breda, and Roy, _

_I'm writing this to inform you that I will be coming back to central in about a year or so, Right now I currently live in Konoha as __**Hokage, **__My life here is perfect, but there's a certain someone I have to kill when I come back. I still seek revenge for who killed my brother alphonse, Oh, and Roy, I'm __**6'5**__ now so you can't call me short anymore, I still haven't forgot about you or anyone else in central yes, I still have feelings for you whether you like it or not. Don't you dare go near envy either...he's mine to kill. I want to see him DIE slowly and painfully._

_ sincerely, Edward.~_

**Roy's P.O.V~**

_'_He...Still has feelings for me...' ..."'_YES!" _ I can't wait till' he comes back, maybe i should visit sometime._..._Wait, he doesn't know about maes' death? oh...no...

**Konoha~**

****"Yo, Kakashi," Edward walked up to him and greeted him, "U-uuum, hi, sir.." oh, don't give me that bullcrap. I have a name you know..." Kakashi loosened up a bit,

"eheheh, sorry bout' that...so, What'chya doin' out here anyways?" Ed smirked "I got him to confess..." Kakashi was confused."got who to confess what?

"I got Naruto to confess he fell in love with you."


End file.
